O Mistério do Ovo Proibido
by Soleil Rouge
Summary: O herdeiro do trono russo, Nicolau Romanov, teve o ovo Fabergé que encomendara para sua futura noiva roubado. Nas terras distantes de São Petersburgo, ele ouve o nome de Sherlock Holmes e o procura no apartamento 221B, Baker Street.
1. Chapter 1

**O Mistério do Ovo Proibido**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Numa fria manhã de janeiro, resolvi visitar meu caro amigo, Sherlock Holmes, com quem dividira o apartamento 221b, na Baker Street.

Quando cheguei, encontrei Holmes lendo jornal enquanto saboreava o chá matutino. Parecia que não havia clientes à vista ou tormentos em sua mente brilhante. Fazia tempo que não o via tão tranquilo.

- Bom dia, Watson.

Ele me lançou um olhar rápido e apontou para a poltrona que eu poderia chamá-la de minha. Sentei-me.

- Como vai o cãozinho? – perguntou-me Holmes enquanto atacava os biscoitos artesanais feitos por Mrs. Hudson.

Mais uma vez, não pude deixar de impressionar-me com a sagacidade de meu amigo. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Holmes suspirou.

- Um procedimento muito simples, como sempre. Seus sapatos estão riscados, não é possível que sejam riscos de uma escova para limpá-los, eles são ligeiramente mais grossos e profundos. Há um pelo discreto e cinza na manga esquerda de seu terno, próximo ao botão. – acrescentou quando pus-me a procurar o tal pelo. – Há poeira em suas mãos e perto de seus tornozelos, isso significa que não pode ser um gato ou outro animal senão um cachorro pequeno e agitado. Arrisco-me a dizer que o encontrou vagando pela rua quando voltava para casa depois de um dia calmo com seus pacientes. Ah! E é um filhote, claro.

- Incrível! – exclamei. – Ele começou a me seguir quando eu estava a duas quadras de casa.

Holmes suspirou pela segunda vez, o que indicava que ele não só estava entediado, como também estava ansioso para entrar em ação.

A campainha tocou. Holmes saltou da poltrona, por pouco não derrubou os biscoitos que estavam na ponta da mesinha que ficava do lado da poltrona.

- Prepare-se, Watson. Hoje temos muito trabalho a fazer. – disse ele em voz baixa, mas animada, e juntando as mãos uma na outra.

A porta se abriu devagar, ainda não conseguia ver quem era o nosso novo cliente, mas pude observar os vários sentimentos que foram espelhados nos olhos de meu companheiro. Primeiro, a decepção, depois, a perplexidade e, por último, um brilho de divertimento. Tudo, é claro, aconteceu numa fração de segundo.

- Sente-se, por favor. – disse Holmes fechando a porta e indicando a poltrona que antes estava sentado.

Saindo da sombra de Sherlock Holmes, uma jovem, que não devia ter mais do que 20 ou 21 anos, caminhou até a poltrona. Seus olhos eram verdes, possuíam um brilho de animação. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos e escondidos quase inteiramente pelo chapéu creme de rendas azuis, estas eram da mesma cor que seu vestido de inverno.

- Obrigada por me receber, Sr. Holmes. – disse com um sorriso agradável, porém contido. – E bom dia, Dr. Watson.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e tive que me esforçar para responder-lhe o cumprimento.

Sherlock abriu um sorriso, o que era relativamente raro, principalmente quando se tratava de atitudes femininas, apesar de não criticá-las depois que conheceu Irene Adler.

- O que podemos fazer pela senhorita, Miss...? – indagou Holmes.

- Collins, Maud Collins. Vim aqui para ser sua aprendiz.

* * *

><p>Obrigada por ler! Não se esqueça de deixa sua review :) Até o próximo capítulo!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Holmes ficou em silêncio, encarando Miss Collins. Não devo negar que, naquele momento, eu mesmo estava atônito.

- Não estou disposto a ter aprendizes, Miss Collins. O único permitido a me auxiliar nos casos é o Dr. Watson. Sinto muito. – respondeu Holmes, por fim, e encostou-se na parede, ao lado da lareira.

- Ora, Sr. Holmes, qual é o problema? Tenho certeza de que alguns de seus casos são bem simples, tão simples que nem precisa sair desta sala. Além disso, Dr. Watson é tão normal quanto eu. – respondeu a moça se levantando.

- De fato. Sherlock, sabe que eu não acompanhava tão bem suas deduções no início e, até hoje, não sou bom nisso. – disse eu, esperando que pudesse acalmar a jovem.

Holmes olhou para mim e tornou a olhar para Miss Collins.

- Entediada porque um jovem apaixonado a persegue, mas você não está interessada nele, nem em nenhum outro. Como se não bastasse tudo isso, sua mãe está a atormentando para que aceite o cortejo do rapaz. Quer que você seja tão sortuda quanto ela foi, que arranjou um homem de muito boas condições sociais. Veio até aqui para ver se sua vida ganha o que podemos chamar de cores. – falou Holmes analisando Miss Collins da cabeça aos pés.

- Sherlock! Isso são coisas para falar a uma admiradora sua? – perguntei irritado com a atitude grosseira de Holmes.

Não tivemos tempo de discutir mais nada, pois a campainha soou de forma estridente e duas vezes seguidas.

- Rápido, Miss Collins, vá para a cozinha! – disse Holmes quase num grito.

Fiquei desnorteado, não sabia de meu amigo queria esconder a jovem para fingir que ela não existia ou se queria protegê-la de algum lunático com que ele se metera em algum momento enquanto eu estava longe.

Miss Collins continuou parada, de braços cruzados e encarando Holmes. Provavelmente sua intenção era mais provocá-lo do que a vontade de ficar no cômodo.

A campainha tocou novamente, desta vez, a pessoa ficou mais tempo pressionando o botão.

- Watson! – gritou Holmes. – Leve Miss Collins para a cozinha! E fique lá também.

Puxei Miss Collins pelo braço e entramos na cozinha. Fechei parcialmente a porta e olhei para a jovem. Seu rosto mostrava-se impassível.

- O que acha de espiar pela fresta? – perguntei, tentando parecer amigável.

Ela seus olhos se iluminaram, mas tentou esconder sua alegria.

Ela agachou-se para que pudéssemos dividir o pequeno espaço da fresta.

O homem que adentrara a sala era alto, magro, seus cabelos e sua barba eram castanhos. Estava vestido de preto e segurava um casaco de pele nas mãos.

Alguns segundos depois, outro homem, mais magro e mais baixo surgiu por detrás da porta. Ele carregava uma caixa quadrada de metal de tamanho razoavelmente pequeno, deveria ser um servo.

- Sabe quem sou eu? – perguntou o primeiro homem.

- Czarevich Nicolau. – respondeu Holmes com simplicidade. – Uma joia foi roubada e acha que é impossível de encontrá-la. Conheceu algum inglês que falou de mim. Eu sou seu último recurso.

Miss Collins e eu trocamos olhares admirados e animados, contudo, o herdeiro do trono russo continuou com a mesma expressão, talvez só relaxaria quando encontrasse a tal joia.

De fato, este poderia ser um caso extraordinário!

- Explique-me o que realmente aconteceu. – pediu Holmes.

- Encomendei do Fabergé, nosso joalheiro exclusivo, um de seus ovos. Mas tudo em total segredo, pois somente meu pai pode encomendar seus ovos, todos eles são para minha mãe e são feitos perto da Páscoa. – fez uma pausa e olhou para Sherlock Holmes. – Quero me casar com Alice, mas...

- Ela hesita por causa das diferenças entre as religiões. – disse Holmes.

- Exatamente. Mas sei que ela me ama e eu a amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo! – exclamou Romanov com fervor. – Faz mais de três semanas que o ovo ficou pronto, o roubaram há uma semana. E Alice me visitará em São Petersburgo daqui onze dias. Preciso do ovo de volta, não só por causa do meu pedido de casamento para Alice, mas também porque meu pai não pode saber desse ovo de maneira alguma. Esse seria o meu segredo e o de Alice, só entre nós, como um laço que nos une.

Enquanto falava, ele fazia vários gestos e várias emoções passavam pela sua face. E quando terminou, olhou para Holmes com um olhar esperançoso.

- Farei o que puder para encontrar a joia, Majestade. – disse ele. – Tem alguma suspeita de quem seja o ladrão?

- Sim. Franz de Mecklenburg, primo de primeiro grau de Alice. Ele possui muito contato com meu pai, ele e seu pai são grandes homens da indústria têxtil alemã. Voltou para Alemanha no mesmo dia que me dei por falta do ovo, claro que sua volta já estava marcada para aquele dia, mesmo assim, tenho minhas suspeitas.

- E qual seria o motivo?

- Todos sabem que planejo o meu pedido de casamento. Franz sempre foi contra. Ele é muito religioso e muito querido por Alice, é por isso que ainda não estamos casados. Acredito que ele pode querer nos atrapalhar.

- Acho que já posso iniciar minhas investigações. – disse Holmes.

- Peço para que essa investigação seja extremamente sigilosa, Sr. Holmes. – Só então, o czarevich se lembrou da presença do criado. – Ah! Este é o cofre arrombado.

Holmes fingiu estar interessado, olhou todos os lados do cofre e até o cheirou.

- Majestade, temos material mais do que o suficiente para iniciar as investigações, volte depois de amanhã, à tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Obviamente, Sherlock Holmes e John Watson não são criações minhas. Nicolau Romanov e Alice de Hesse, de fato existiram (Alice era o nome da czarina Alexandra antes de ela se casar com Nicolau), suas personalidades foram baseadas em pesquisas, mas muito do que pode se encontrar nesta história sobre essa questão foi imaginada por mim. Maud Collins foi criação minha mesmo.

**Obrigada por lerem! Não se esqueçam de deixar suas reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Logo que o homem foi embora, Miss Collins e eu nos endireitamos e voltamos para sala.

Holmes fez uma rápida e quase imperceptível expressão de desgosto ao ver que Miss Collins ainda estava conosco.

- Watson, por que não a mandou embora pela porta do fundo?

- Mas que absurdo! Ainda bem que ele não o fez! – exclamou Miss Collins pousando as mãos na cintura. – Pois saiba que se me expulsarem dessa investigação, a primeira coisa que farei depois de sair daqui será ir ao _Daily Mail_.

- Faço as investigações sozinho, Watson só estava me visitando por acaso, não vai investigar nada neste caso e, normalmente, só participa dos casos para dar opiniões, ele não sai daqui.

- Eu sei que o Dr. Watson participa ativamente de suas aventuras.

Fiquei surpreso com o fato de que Miss Collins, além de saber meu nome antes de chega, sabia de minhas participações em alguns casos de Sherlock Holmes. Contudo, meu companheiro, como sempre, parecia esperar que a jovem soubesse este tipo de coisa. O que me fez perguntar a mim mesmo se eles já não se conheciam.

- Esperem aqui. Pegarei os disfarces. – anunciou Holmes, de má vontade.

Miss Collins deixou aquele sorriso contido que tinha quando chegou e deu um muito largo, alegre e pulinhos de excitação. Eu, no entanto, continuei pasmo, Holmes e Miss Collins continuavam me surpreendendo e não sei como lidarei com essa sucessão de surpresas e com um caso extraordinário ao mesmo tempo. De fato

Bem, não tenho a mínima ideia do que o Dr. Watson ia escrever depois de "De fato", de qualquer maneira, eu, Maud Collins, decidi que deveria continuar a narrativa de nossa aventura.

O Dr. Watson sofreu um pequeno acidente, Sr. Holmes me disse que não é nada grave, mas não posso deixar que essa minha aventura deixe de ser contada caso o Dr. Watson tiver perdas de memória recente! Aliás, para quem o Dr. Watson escreve as aventuras de Sherlock Holmes? Eu deveria mandar tudo isto aqui para um jornal, o _Daily Mail_, é claro.

Sr. Holmes voltou vestido de terno preto e carregando várias peças de roupa. Ele as jogou na poltrona em que Dr. Watson estava sentando quando cheguei.

- Watson, use o conjunto marrom. Miss Collins, pegue o que sobrar. – disse ele suspirando.

Não me importo com essa atitude que o Sr. Holmes tem quando fala comigo. Meu objetivo é ser aprendiz dele, saber como é esse tal método de lógica dedutiva que só vira Dupin usar. Acontece que Dupin é fictício, e Sr. Holmes é real, será mesmo que ele consegue resolver esses casos dessa forma? Será que ele é mesmo o herói que eu sempre imaginei quando me contavam sobre seus casos?

Peguei um conjunto masculino de blusa branca, calça e casacos pretos. Olhei para o Sr. Holmes e ele apontou para um corredor. Não sabia em qual cômodo entrara, mas acho que era o quarto que o Dr. Watson dormia quando morava neste apartamento.

Despi-me com uma demora razoável, pois Geraldine havia dado um nó no meu espartilho em vez de fazer um laço. Vesti-me o mais rápido que pude.

Quando terminei, olhei-me através de um espelho que encontrei na porta do armário, que ficava de frente para a cama bem arrumada e que estava vazio, isso só confirmava as minhas suspeitas de que era mesmo o antigo quarto do Dr. Watson. Eu estava parecendo um garoto de treze anos, por sorte, a camisa era larga o suficiente para não conseguirem notar meus seios.

Voltei à sala.

- Mas que demora, Miss Collins. – repreendeu-me Sr. Holmes parecendo agitado.

- Desculpe. – falei, ele tinha razão.

- Tome esta boina. - Sr. Holmes me deu uma boina preta e muito velha, tinha até um furo na parte de trás.

Em seguida, ele abriu a porta e saiu. Olhei para Dr. Watson que sorriu e fez um gesto para que eu fosse na frente.

- Aonde iremos? – perguntei para o Dr. Watson, Sr. Holmes já estava muito à frente e não poderia gritar para ele, chamaria a atenção.

- Não faço ideia. Mas suponho que iremos conhecer o primo da futura noiva.

Alugamos uma carruagem e fomos ao centro de Londres. Chegamos a uma área que eu nunca havia estado, era suja, tinha muitos homens por ali, mas não vi nenhuma mulher, afinal, que mulher gostaria de passar por ali? A imagem de minha mãe passou pela minha cabeça, o que ela diria se soubesse que eu estive aqui? Bom, a única coisa que eu esperava naquele momento era não pegar uma tuberculose.

O estado de euforia do Sr. Holmes passou durante o trajeto, ali, no centro, ele estava concentrado, parecia que tinha esquecido a minha existência e a do Dr. Watson também.

Sr. Holmes passou por um homem gordo, sujo e muito feio, e me lançou um olhar rápido, quando estreitei meus olhos pensando qual poderia ser o plano do famoso detetive, o homem gordo me puxou pelo braço.

Levei um grande susto e não sabia o que fazer, não poderia gritar nem falar com minha voz normal, afinal era um menino, não uma moça. Olhei desesperada para o Sr. Holmes, mas ele ficou encostado na parede, de braços cruzados e olhava tudo a sua volta. Olhei então para o Dr. Watson, ele parecia estar mais confuso e assustado do que eu.

- Solte o rapaz. – disse uma voz masculina com um sotaque que não consegui identificar. Os únicos estrangeiros que já ouvira falar em inglês foram franceses, e não é um sotaque muito agradável.

Olhei para o dono da voz e desejei estar vestida como uma moça e usando meu melhor chapéu, que homem! Ele era alto, cerca de um metro e noventa, deveria ter um pouco mais de 25 anos, seus cabelos eram loiros, dividido para o lado esquerdo, olhos eram de um azul profundo. Suas roupas pareciam ter sido feitas por um bom alfaiate, mas estavam um tanto sujas e ele parecia meio suado.

- Só quero saber se ele me trouxe as fichas. – resmungou o gordo me soltando. – Trouxe?

Não sabia o que falar, todos estavam me encarando, olhei de relance para o Dr. Watson.

- Ele sofreu um acidente e as fichas caíram numa possa de lama. – disse Dr. Watson tentando me livrar do problema, Sr. Holmes deu uma fungada, tenho quase certeza de que ele estava segurando uma risada.

Apenas assenti, com exceção do bonitão, estava tudo dando errado. Será que o Sr. Holmes estava me pregando uma peça? Mas que estupidez!

- Ora seu monte de estrume! – gritou o gordo para mim.

Dei um passo para trás, morta de medo dos próximos movimentos daquele homem.

- Acredito que, infelizmente, suas apostas só poderão ser feitas amanhã. – interveio Sr. Holmes, finalmente.

O homem gordo não tinha notado a presença de Holmes até aquele momento, olhou bem para ele e decidiu ir embora sem falar nem fazer mais nada. O que estava acontecendo? Agora o Sr. Holmes é o quê? O rei da Inglaterra? Para variar, Dr. Watson estava tão confuso quanto eu, como ele pôde ter vivido tantas aventuras com Sherlock Holmes e não prever suas atitudes naquela altura?

Definitivamente não estava nos meus melhores dias.

- Friedrich de Mecklenburg, estou certo? – perguntou Sr. Holmes ao bonitão.

Depois de alguns segundos tentando imaginar como Sr. Holmes, que parecia um dos homens daquela região com aquele disfarce, sabia seu nome, não sabia que ele frequentava esse tipo de lugar. Na verdade, quanto mais tempo eu fico ao lado dele, percebo o quão ele é diferente da imagem que eu tinha em minha cabeça.

- Exatamente! Estava no ranking ontem? – perguntou Friedrich, algo me diz que Mecklenburg não é o sobrenome, e sim o lugar de onde ele veio, talvez o Dr. Watson possa corrigir essa parte depois que ele voltar.

- Não. Mas eu e meus amigos aqui – Sr. Holmes fez um gesto indicando Dr. Watson e eu. – ouvimos falar que o senhor anda tendo muita sorte nos jogos. Gostaria de saber o segredo.

Friedrich deu risada.

- A única explicação é sorte, talvez uma interferência divina ou a chuva londrina. – respondeu ele. – São grandes apostadores?

Não sabia ainda do que se tratava essa aposta. Acredito que, seja lá o for, ocorre toda noite.

- Briga de cães não me interessa. – respondeu Sr. Holmes. – Acredito que meu amigo aqui também não goste. E este menino só se importa mesmo com as fichas, não é mesmo? Um escândalo e tanto quando elas caíram na água.

- Na lama. – corrigi o Sr. Holmes, que fungou novamente ao ouvir minha voz falsa (tentei engrossá-la o máximo possível).

Dr. Watson se virou e se afastou um pouco de nós. Não consegui ver sua expressão, pois estava escondida pelo chapéu, mas seus ombros tremiam. Ó, Senhor! Ele está rindo de mim!

- As meninas pobres normalmente vão trabalhar na fábrica de meu pai. Acho que seria melhor do que viver sempre em risco aqui. – disse-me Friedrich.

Não me arrisquei olhar para Sherlock Holmes. Meu disfarce deu totalmente errado. Falhei como aprendiz, passei pela vergonha de ser identificada e ainda por um dos homens mais bonitos que já vira e que agora pensa que eu sou sozinha no mundo e que vivo na rua, ou num barraco. Não poderia estragar o disfarce dos dois, assim me mantive firme, na minha nova personagem.

- Não posso, tenho família para alimentar.

Friedrich me analisou e franziu o cenho. Ele estava em um momento de sentimento de pena. Bom, pelo menos isso é só uma personagem. E, pelo visto, ele acreditou nessa.

- Ora, o senhor não é daqui. – comenta Sr. Holmes.

Dr. Watson se reaproxima de nós.

- Não, sou alemão. Estou aqui aproveitando as boas lutas de cães que só existem aqui.

- De fato! Então quer dizer que é seguro hospedar-se por aqui? Problema resolvido, meu caro amigo, Skiner. – afirmou Dr. Holmes animadamente para o Dr. Watson.

- Então meu problema está resolvido, vou verificar as instalações do Smith's. – respondeu Dr. Watson fazendo menção de atravessar a rua.

- O... O quê? Não, não, Sr. Skiner. – gaguejou Friedrich, confuso. – Estou hospedado no Ritz, com meu irmão.

Ah! Bem que estranhei! Jurava que o nome citado pelo czarevich era Franz, não Friedrich. Por que o Sr. Holmes veio encontrar esse irmão?

- Compreendo... compreendo. – disse Sr. Holmes, pensativo. – Bom, Skiner, acho que teremos que procurar em outro lugar. Obrigada, senhor Mecklenburg.

Os dois seguiram caminho, eu não sabia o que fazer, queria segui-los, no entanto, isso não seria estranho para o meu papel?

- Rapazinho não tão rapazinho assim, ajude-nos a encontrar uma carruagem decente e a ganhará uma boa gorjeta. – chamou-me Sr. Holmes.

Lancei um último olhar para Friedrich, que sorriu para mim e disse:

- Minha oferta estará sempre de pé.

Ah! Quem me dera se essa oferta fosse um pedido de casamento!

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada por lerem! Não se esqueçam de deixar suas reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ao virarmos a esquina, já havia uma carruagem a nossa espera, Sr. Holmes me empurrou para dentro dela, em seguida, ele e Dr. Watson entraram rapidamente.

Achava que estávamos a caminho da Baker Street, até mesmo do Ritz, mas a carruagem estava fazendo um caminho diferente e que não reconheci.

- Pare aqui, George, será rápido. – disse Sr. Holmes.

O Sr. Holmes saltou da carruagem, Dr. Watson olhou para a janela da porta e franziu a testa. Fiquei curiosa, claro que o Dr. Watson fica surpreso com tudo que o Sr. Holmes faz e, depois da cena anterior, não posso criticá-lo, não só por eu ter sido surpreendida, mas também por ele ter se saído melhor do que eu em seu disfarce.

Arrastei-me rapidamente para a porta, para espiar o lado de fora. Estávamos parados em frente à loja da Madame Cousteau! O que será que o Sr. Holmes estava fazendo ali? Era simplesmente a melhor loja de vestidos de Londres, são de excelente qualidade e lindos! Caríssimos! Minha mãe tem alguns de lá, mas disse que só me dará um quando eu aceitar o cortejo de Sebastian. Prefiro ficar sem nenhum.

O Sr. Holmes voltou com duas caixas enormes e duas um pouco menores. Posicionei-me em meu antigo lugar para que ele pudesse sentar. Depois de acomodado, colocou as quatro caixas, duas pretas e duas amarelas, no banco ao lado do Dr. Watson.

- Podemos partir, George! – gritou para o cocheiro.

Minha vontade de perguntar o que era tudo aquilo era quase irresistível, mas consegui me segurar.

Chegamos rapidamente ao apartamento da Baker Street. Sr. Holmes pegou as duas caixas depois que eu saí da carruagem, então subimos.

- Ora, você deixou a maior bagunça aqui... – uma senhora começou a brigar com Sr. Holmes, mas ela parou ao notar a minha presença. – Quem é a senhorita? – perguntou-me, com brilho nos olhos.

- Maud Collins, muito prazer – disse eu, adiantando-me para cumprimentar a senhora.

- Sra. Hudson, um imenso prazer! – exclamou ela.

- Sra. Hudson, estamos sem tempo para apresentações. Temos que estar no Ritz em uma hora. – disse Sr. Holmes analisando sua aparência em um espelhinho perto da lareira. – Faça o favor de ajudar Miss Collins a vestir o vestido da caixa amarela.

Fiquei boquiaberta! Sr. Holmes comprou um vestido Madame Cousteau para mim? Bom, talvez ele o queira de volta depois que voltarmos do Ritz, então é melhor que eu não fique tão alegre.

- E a preta, Holmes? –perguntou Dr. Watson, sentado na poltrona do Sr. Holmes.

- É para você, meu caro Watson. – respondeu Holmes.

- Para mim? – perguntou Dr. Watson com uma expressão de estranheza no rosto.

- Mas é claro que não, a não ser que você seja uma dama. – respondeu Sr. Holmes, provavelmente achando a situação muito divertida. – Por que vocês duas ainda estão aqui? Mrs. Hudson, aproveito para avisar que Miss Collins é um tanto lerda para trocar de roupa.

- Nossas roupas são mais complicadas que as dos homens! – rebati, tentando não soar tão mal criada como antes, não posso arriscar ficar sem vestir o misterioso vestido de dentro da caixa amarela, o que me fez pensar a quem pertenceria o da caixa preta.

- Ah, não se esqueçam dos sapatos. – lembrou Sr. Holmes entregando-me a caixa amarela menor.

Sra. Hudson e eu fomos ao quarto que já havia me trocado antes. Comecei a tirar a roupa masculina.

- Estava mesmo me perguntando de quem seria esse vestido. – comentou a Sra. Hudson, alegremente. – Sempre pensei em alguns momentos como esse, mas nunca achei que se tornaria realidade.

- Ah... – não estava entendendo muito bem sobre o quê a Sra. Hudson estava falando.

Ela parou bruscamente.

- Mas você não tem ideia do que estou falando! – exclamou ela, seus pensamentos são rápidos como os do Sr. Holmes! – Que tipo de relacionamento você tem com o Sr. Holmes?

Encarei aquela senhora por um momento, confusa. Sr. Holmes era meu ídolo, ela acha... ela acha que eu, bem não sei como escrever o que eu pensei.

- Sou a aprendiz de Sherlock Holmes! – respondi eu, com empolgação. Com toda essa confusão, esqueci que eu tinha um propósito na vida e, nesse momento, acreditava que esse era o meu propósito mesmo.

A Sra. Hudson achou a ideia muito engraçada e me perguntou como eu tinha conseguido aquela façanha. Sinceramente, eu ainda acho que foi a minha persistência e que o Sr. Holmes enxergou uma pitada de talento e de inteligência, mas tenho as minhas dúvidas...

Finalmente abrimos a caixa. O vestido era incrível, o fundo era um tom de branco, do tipo gelo, era repleto de delicadas flores alaranjadas, a renda dos detalhes era da mesma cor, suas mangas eram longas e ele era bem aconchegante, ótimo para um passeio durante uma tarde de inverno.

Depois de novas complicações com o espartilho, enfiei-me no vestido. Modéstia a parte, ele ficou perfeito! Não sei como Sr. Holmes sabia o meu tamanho, acho que ele deve saber de tudo sobre cada pessoa que ele vê.

- Ficou lindíssimo, Miss Collins! – exclamou a Sra. Hudson me analisando da cabeça aos pés.

Dei uma voltinha e ela riu. Voltamos juntas para a sala.

- Mas que demora, Miss Collins! – exclamou Sr. Holmes, que já estava perto da porta.

Ele e o Dr. Watson haviam trocado de roupa, suas vestimentas agora eram mais finas e elegantes.

Saímos e logo encontramos a carruagem, não lembro de ter notado se era o George ou não o cocheiro da ida ao centro da cidade, mas lá estava ele de novo.

- Para o Ritz! – exclamou Sr. Holmes

Ao chegarmos, fiquei surpresa ao ver o Sr. Holmes e o Dr. Watson saírem da carruagem com calma, depois, o Dr. Watson me ajudou a descer e ficamos parados na entrada.

A diferença entre essa área de Londres e a outra que visitamos de manhã era enorme. Tudo agora era limpo, não cheirava mal, nenhum homem me abordaria de um jeito estranho, era um lugar bastante agradável.

Sr. Holmes foi à recepção e trocou algumas palavras com o recepcionista.

- O que você acha que ele está fazendo? – perguntei ao Dr. Watson.

- Acredito que esteja tentando nos colocar na mesma mesa que os irmãos de Mecklenburg. – respondeu ele, dando uma olhada em volta do salão, que possuía um estilo clássico inglês e podia-se sentir um leve cheiro de flores.

- Ah não! Vai estragar o disfarce que fizemos com Friedrich! – exclamei, mas isso não seria tão ruim, Friedrich me veria em um vestido Madame Cousteau e que eu sou bonita, ou de aparecia razoável.

- Não acredito que o Sr. Friedrich vá almoçar. Esses homens que gostam daquele estilo de vida e que estão no meio de uma aposta importante não fazem intervalos para almoçar no Ritz.

Pensei um pouco. De fato, não conheço muito bem esse tipo de coisa, afinal, apesar de ser aprendiz de Sherlock Holmes, ainda sou uma moça correta e moças corretas passam a tarde tomando chá na casa de alguma senhora e arranjando seus casamentos.

- Será que se os apostadores souberem que Friedrich é rico, ele sofrerá algum golpe? – perguntei, imaginando uma boa trama para uma investigação para o Sr. Holmes.

Dr. Watson me olhou como se eu tivesse tido uma ideia brilhante.

- Miss Maud! E se ele já tiver sofrido um golpe? E se ele estivesse com o ovo do czarevich e ele fosse roubado? – ele parecia gostar de ter deduzido algo sobre o caso.

Fiquei com inveja do Dr. Watson, porque até agora não deduzi nada de importante, mas tenho que levar em conta que o Dr. Watson tem no mínimo quatro anos de experiência com o Sherlock Holmes e eu tenho apenas quatro horas ou menos!

- Mesa 21. – anunciou Sr. Holmes.

Confesso que levei um grande susto, estava completamente perdida em meus devaneios sobre minha aventura. Quando olhei para o Sr. Holmes, ganhei um sorriso, e o retribui, acredito que foi o primeiro sorriso genuíno que recebi dele.

Dr. Watson passou pela porta do salão de jantar e fez um gesto para que eu passasse a sua frente, ele veio logo atrás.

- Mas onde está Holmes? – perguntou com uma leve irritação.

Segui seu olhar e o Sr. Holmes não estava nem no saguão, nem em parte alguma.

- Ele é meio mágico às vezes, não acha? – comentei pensando em como o Sr. Holmes era a pessoa mais excêntrica que eu já tinha encontrado em meus vinte anos de vida.

- Mágico até demais. – retrucou Dr. Watson. – Parece que, dessa vez, o trabalho é nosso.

Sentamo-nos à mesa 21. Não dera nem um minuto e um jovem homem chegou.

- Não se importam que eu me sente aqui? – perguntou com o mesmo sotaque de Friedrich.

E era Friedrich!

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada por lerem! Não se esqueçam de deixar suas reviews :D<strong>


End file.
